Processed semiconductor wafers typically comprise an array of substantially isolated integrated circuitry locations, which are subsequently separated to form semiconductor dies. In order to test the operability of the integrated circuitry of a die location on a wafer, a wafer probe card is applied to each die location. The wafer probe card includes a series of pins that are placed in physical contact with a die location's contact pads, which in turn connect to the die location's circuitry. The pins apply voltages to the input contact pads and measure the resulting output electrical signals from the output contact pads. However, the wafer probe card's pins may not be able to extend to all of the contact pads. As a result, it is necessary to provide accessible redundant contact pads on the die location and couple them to particular logic circuits.
An additional hardware limitation relevant to testing the die locations is the spacing between the pins of the wafer probe card. Specifically, the pins may be spaced further apart than the contact pads in a particular area of a die location. As a result, one contact pad in that area may not be serviceable by a pin. As a solution, prior art teaches providing a redundant contact pad in another area of the die location that can be reached by a pin. This redundant pad is connected to the same logic circuit as the unserviceable contact pad.
There may also be other reasons for including additional contact pads on a die. Regardless of the reasons, prior art allows these redundant contact pads to remain connected to the logic circuit after they are no longer needed. By remaining connected, these redundant contact pads contribute additional capacitance to their associated logic circuits and thereby degrade performance of the die.